


Living Forever

by Mila_Black



Category: Xena/Herc
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Post Mpreg, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Black/pseuds/Mila_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to HB's  Songfic challenge. Ares and Cupid think about their lives without their husbands.  --- Welcome to my fanfic past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ares

**Author's Note:**

> \----And because younger me never worried about disclaimers half the time---
> 
> "Who wants to live forever" is property of Queen and EMI
> 
> Ares, Cupid, Strife and other Characters from Hercules tLJ and Xena WP belong to Universal Television, Christian Williams, Robert Tapert, Renaissance Pictures and all respective entities. The adorable children are mine however.

 

There's no time for us,

There's no place for us,

What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us.

 

 

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever.....?

There's no chance for us,

It's all decided for us,

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.

 

 

Who wants to live forever,

Who dares to love forever,

When love must die.

 

 

But touch my tears with your lips,

Touch my world with your fingertips,

And we can have forever,

And we can love forever,

Forever is our today,

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever,

Forever is our today,

Who waits forever anyway?

 

 

Part One-Ares

///Temple of War and Peace///

Ares sat on his throne brooding. Joxer had been gone for a year now and life just wasn't the same.

The Temple just seemed so empty and quite. Sure there was their daughter, Alysa, but without her other father she'd become very quite. Unable to look after her properly in his state Ares' had sent her to stay with Eris just as Cupid had sent the twins, Lycis and Aresia to his mother's.

Both the God of Mischief and the God of Peace had been killed by Callisto and Psyche on the children's first birthday. In their rage Cupid and Ares had given them both a one way trip to Tartarus.

Eris flashed into her brother's space is a shower of sparks. " 'Res." She walked over and laid her hand on his knee. Eris fully understood her brother's pain. She couldn't imagine life with out her husband, Jett. The God of Assassins was having his own hard time adjusting to life without his other brother.

Looking up from his thoughts Ares looked at his sister. "'Ris."

"Alysa wants to see you. I told her I'd come and see if you weren't busy with a war or something first." Eris said. It was partly true. Her niece had not verbally asked to see her father, but it was very evident she missed him.

The War God's eyes brightened up. He did miss his little girl. "Well go get her." Ares said.

Eris smiled and said, "No need." The goddess closed her eyes for a moment and in the next instant there was a flash of sparkles and the little goddess of battle strategies appeared in her father's lap.

Alysa wrapped her tiny arms around her father and held tight. Like all gods she'd been subject to growth spurts. Hers had tailed off at about 5.

"Hey precious. I missed you." Ares said as he kissed the top of his daughter's hair. Eris left them alone.

Ares hugged his little girl and sighed. He missed Joxer, but with Alysa in his arms, he didn't miss him as much.


	2. Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so from my fanfic writing past(like still in high school past). This is my way of somewhat avoiding the plot bunny screaming for attention. Expect more old stuff from the depths of the net to appear.

There's no time for us,

There's no place for us,

What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us.

 

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever.....?

There's no chance for us,

It's all decided for us,

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.

 

Who wants to live forever,

Who dares to love forever,

When love must die.

 

But touch my tears with your lips,

Touch my world with your fingertips,

And we can have forever,

And we can love forever,

Forever is our today,

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever,

Forever is our today,

Who waits forever anyway?

 

Part Two-Cupid

 

Cupid lay on his stomach his arms curled around a pillow as he lay in the bed that he and Strife had shared. At the moment he was slightly aware of his three children in the room.

 

"Shhhhh. You two gots to be quite. You'll wake Daddy." Bliss' little voice came to his ears.

 

"'Kay." Two voices said as one. The twins.

 

Cupid stayed still as they all climbed on the bed and surrounded him. Bliss, he assumed, shook his shoulder.

 

"Daddy." Bliss said in a somewhat pleading voice.

 

Cupid opened his eyes and sat up. Three pairs of eyes, one green and two pale blue stared up at him.

 

"Hey kids." Cupid said, with a small smile. The twins, Lycis and Aresia flung themselves into his arms and hugged him tight. Cupid was almost overwhelmed by the emotions coming form his children, mostly sadness at being away for so long.

 

Lycis and Aresia looked exactly like Strife except they had wings. Cupid in his grief had found it hard to look at them so he'd sent them and Bliss to stay with his mother and stepfather.

 

"We missed you Daddy." Bliss said. He had tried to explain to his little brother and sister that their Daddy still loved him. He just was said without out Daddy Strife.

 

"I missed you guys too. Listen, I'm sorry I stayed away for so long. I just needed sometime to get my head together. You forgive me?"

 

He watched as his kids looked at each for a moment and them said, "Yeah."

 

Looking at Bliss he said, "Come here." He pulled his oldest son into the hug. Cupid sighed. "I love you guys."

 

"We love you too Daddy." The twins said. Bliss nodded his head and held onto his family tightly. He hoped nothing else bad would happen.

The End.


End file.
